Starshine Legacy: Mystery of the Soul Riders
Starshine Legacy: Mystery of the Soul Riders, also known as Starshine Legacy: Episode 1,' '''is the first game in the Starshine Legacy series. Lisa is the main character with her horse Starshine. The game was released within the book club PennyGirl and was produced by Stabenfeldt and Hidden Entertainment. It got available to buy in stores a few years later. '!NOTE! 'This game is separate from Star Stable Online. It has to be bought for you to be able to play it, and it can not be downloaded. Plot Prolouge ''There are times in life when something happens and you have to make a choice, and this choice will change your path in life forever. You create your own destiny, but sometimes, just sometimes… destiny chooses you. Level 1 - First day of School Golden Stars: 3 Because her dad got a new job Lisa had to move to the small town by the sea called Jorvik and now it's her first day of school. Her first mission is to find the school janitor so she can get her schedule, but has trouble doing so. While she's looking around in the entrance hall, a man called Mr. Sands appears and frightens her, since he seems to know very personal information about her. When he leaves a girl named Anne shows up and agrees to help her but only if Lisa gives Anne's cell number to a boy called Josh. When she has the janitor within reach she is stopped by Mrs Graham who won't let her pass her without schoolbooks in her hands. Anne sends her to Linda, whom has lost her locker keys, so Lisa goes to Alex for help and she breaks into Linda's locker. Out of the locker a cellphone falls that, according to Alex, belongs to a girl named Sabine, the same girl that Lisa saw talking with the janitor. With schoolbooks and cellphone in hand Lisa manages to sneak past Mrs Graham and hears Sabine scold the janitor. Lisa proceeds to give Sabine her phone back and the girl leaves in anger dropping a pair of keys in the process, Linda's keys. Lisa then follows the janitor back to his office and receives her schedule. Level 2 - Jorvik Stables Golden Stars: 3 Lisa arrives at the Jorvik Stables to return Lindas books and keys, even though she is afraid of horses since an accident several years ago and isn't very happy to be back in a stable. There she finds Anne and her horse Concorde, Alex how is working on one of the machines and Josh helping Herman. Outside the stable doors she finds Herman and Sabine arguing, she wants everyone to know that her horse, Khaan, is the best and fastest in the surrounding area. Herman welcomes Lisa to the stable, but hastily also declares that he unfortunately cannot offer her a place at the riding school, since it's full. Lisa continues on into the stable and meets the horse Starshine, who has been sick for a while, and a veterinary. When the veterinary leaves Lisa takes a closer look on the horse and in the process starts to hear a voice. At first she think it's an illusion but when the voice answers she realizes it's Starshine, who says that her presens makes him stonger. Linda shows up, and helps Lisa talk to Herman to give her and the horse a chance to show what they're made of. Just a few minutes later, Lisa is to ride Starshine. A small audience gathers around the paddock, consisting of Herman, Linda, Anne, Alex, Josh, Sabine and even Mr. Sands, who showed up out of nowhere. Lisa rides around for a bit and Herman sends her down to Jorvik Stables Arena, and lets her jump a few obstacles, which she does very well. She is told to dismount Starshine, but her feets has just touched the ground before Starshine rears and falls down on the ground, sick and tired. They all manage to get Starshine inside of the stable. Herman tells Lisa that he believes she has some sort of magical gift that makes her communicate with Starshine, and encourages her to try to help the horse. Lisa manages to send out a healing force to Starshine, but when Mr. Sands comes closer, Starshine immediately gets worse again. Mr. Sands offers to buy Starshine, but Herman refuses. Lisa's cell phone rings, and it's Linda calling, asking Lisa to get back to the school as fast as she can. Level 3 - The Library Golden Stars: 3 It's almost dawn and Lisa is back in the school. The caretaker is patrolling the corridors with a flashlight, and Lisa has to sneak past him. Lisa manages to find her way to the library, where she finds Linda. Linda says she has found something really interesting, but she needs a few more books to complete her research, and she happens to know that just the books she needs are lying around in the corridors. Lisa runs out to find the books, without being caught by the caretaker, and returns to Linda. Linda then shows what she has found - several newspaper articles, some over a hundred years old, regarding the company Dark Core, and in every article the mysterious Mr. Sands seems to show up, with a different name. She has also found an article about a horse called Little Starshine and how he saved the lives of four girls. Suddenly Lisa's cell phone rings again - It's Anne, who tells her to immediately come to the stable, since something very bad has happened. Level 4 - Where is Starshine? Golden Stars: 3 Lisa has no clue what has happened, but she rushes back to the stables and goes into the main building. There she learns that a few men broke in to the stable and stole Starshine! She starts looking for clues with Anne and Alex, and finds a box of matches with a label Anne recognizes to come from the abandoned Ridgemore Dig Site, a storage facility owned by Dark Core. Lisa runs to the door to go there, but Sabine shows up and locks the door from the outside, telling the girls to leave the matter to the police before leaving. The three girls tries to find another way out, and Lisa finds a lever on the wall. She tries to move it, but it's stuck. Anne tells Lisa how to find her way to Ridgemore Dig Site, and then she and Alex manages to pull the lever. Lisa gets a tool from Alex which might help her on the way, and while Anne and Alex is keeping the door open with the lever, Lisa runs out. Level 5 - The Industrial Complex Golden Stars: 5 Lisa arrives outside of Ridgemore Dig Site and tries to find a way in. She sneaks in through a broken pipe and break open another pipe, which she goes into to move further into the facility. She finds a magnet card under a car, and realizes that when she's holding the card she can open doors just by moving close to them. She passes through a door and finds Starshine in a cage, guarded by two men. She sets of an alarm and hides while the men run out. She runs up to Starshine and uses Alex's tool the break the cage open, and she manages to use her healing power to heal Starshine back to health. Another door suddenly opens and Mr. Sands show up with more guards. Lisa mounts Starshine and gallops through the facility as fast as she can, trying to escape the guards. After a wild chase she reaches the last door and ventures out into the dark forest. Level 6 - The Woods Golden Stars: 4 Lisa and Starshine aren't alone in the forest. Lisa soons realizes that another rider is following her, a cloaked rider riding a large, black horse resembling Sabine's horse Khaan - but its hooves are on fire. Lisa doesn't know the way through the forest, but rides as fast as possible to escape the cloaked rider. When she and Starshine jump a large chasm, the cloaked rider's horse refuses to go any further and Lisa is safe. Lisa and Starshine continue forward and wind up in a large glade with mystical glowing inscriptions in the ground. The inscriptions show four girls and four horses. Lisa is a bit shaken up since they resemble her and Starshine as well as Linda, Anne and Alex with their respective horses. She decides to tell the other girls about it, but it's very late and it's time for her to try to find her way home. Level 7 - The Competition Golden Stars: 1 It's time for a great competition which Sabine is sure to win, but Lisa and Starshine also will compete. The competition consists of a race in three parts and Lisa manages to beat Sabine, who is furious. Lisa is, at last, really happy - she has found a place on Jorvik, found a soulmate in Starshine and found three great friends in Linda, Anne and Alex. Epilogue A strong bond has been tied between a young girl and a very special horse, but also between four friends. A bond that will grow stronger and be tested in the darker times ahead. A dark and sinister force is lurking in Jorvik and time will show the the friendships formed will be the first, last and only line of defense in the battle to come. Golden Stars The player can collect a total of 22 golden stars through out the game, just for fun. The player picks up the stars by walking over them. Trivia * Starshine Legacy: Mystery of the Soul Riders was also made into a comic book in two parts. They contained more facts about the world in the games. * Meteor has datafiles in the game, despite not appearing at all. Category:Starshine Legacy Category:Games